Stredovek
hral významnú úlohu počas stredoveku]] '''Stredovek '''je tradičné označenie pre epochu v dejinách medzi koncom staroveku a antickej civilizácie a začiatkom novoveku. Stredovek je obvykle ohraničený pádom Západorímskej ríše v roku 476 až po objavenie Ameriky Krištofom Kolumbom roku 1492. Pre vznik stredovekej civilizácie je kľúčovým kontinentom Európa, ktorá sa stáva namiesto Stredomoria ťažiskom celého politického, kultúrneho a ekonomického diania zásadného významu. Na podkladoch antickej kultúry vzniká nová spoločnosť, ktorá má svoje duchovné korene v kresťanstve. Stredoveká spoločnosť sa formuje na základe rímskej štátnosti, gréckej kultúry, kresťanstva a nových prvkov barbarského pôvodu (germánskeho alebo slovanského). Od 7. storočia je pre Európu dôležitý kontakt s moslimským svetom. Ten pre Európu sprostredkúva kontakt s východnými civilizáciami (Čína a India), ako aj antickú filozofiu. Stredovek delíme na raný (5. - 10./11. stor.), vrcholný (10./11. - 13./14. stor.) a neskorý (13./14. - 15. stor.). Periodizácia stredoveku Raný stredovek Raný stredovek je obdobie od 5. až po 11. storočie a niekedy býva rozlišované ako prechodné obdobie od antického staroveku do stredoveku. Vývoj v Európe podliehal geografickým, historickým a kultúrnym zvláštnostiam jednotlivých regiónov. Úplne iný vývoj bol v Ríme, sídle hlavy katolíckej cirkvi pápeža, kde sa zachovala vyspelá mestská architektúra z rímskych čias (baziliky a akvadukty). Azda najväčším mestom Európy a sveta bol Konštantínopol, známy aj ako Carihrad. Byzantská ríša bola pokračovateľom antiky a pretrvala tu dokonca aj tradícia rímskych kúpeľov. Úplne inak sa vyvíjalo územie Anglicka, Francúzska a južného Nemecka, kde sa stretli romanizované obyvateľstvo s germánskymi kmeňmi bojovníkov, z ktorých niektorí vytvorili silné monarchie (Frankovia, Anglosasi, Bavori, Burgundi a Longobardi). Vývoj na severe Európy v tomto období len málo poznačilo kresťanstvo. Slovania, Balti a Škandinávci (Vikingovia a Normani) vstúpili do európskych dejín až v 9. storočí. Neskôr začali Vikingovia expandovať a vojensky ohrozovať západnú Európu (Nemecko, Francúzsko či Anglicko) a neskôr aj vlastné kráľovstvá (Dánske, Švédske alebo Nórske). Na východe bola založená mocná Kyjevská Rus, ktorá sa rýchlo slovanizovala. Slovania vytvorili Veľkomoravskú ríšu a neskôr vzniklo České a Poľské kráľovstvo. Na Balkáne prebieha konflikt Byzantskej ríše so susedmi: Avarmi, Bulharmi a Slovanmi. Vzniká tu mocná bulharská ríša aj malé slovanské kráľovstvá. Pyrenejský ostrov obsadili Arabi a oblasti na východe patria Byzantskej ríši. Na Jadrane vznikla mocná kupecká republika Benátky. Vrcholný stredovek ]] Vrcholný stredovek je obdobie najväčšieho rozmachu stredovekej spoločnosti od začiatku 11. storočia až do 13. a 14. storočia. Toto obdobie znamená vyvrcholenie predchádzajúceho vývoja, dochádza k stabilizácií štátnych útvarov, dobrá klíma zabezpečuje hojnosť úrody. Vo Francúzsku vzniklo Francúzske kráľovstvo, Anglicko dobyl Viliam Dobyvateľ a nemecké oblasti sú zjednotené cisárom do tzv. Svätej rímskej ríše nemeckého národa. V Španielsku a Portugalsku je úspešná reconquista - znovuzískanie Arabmi zabratých území. Na severe a v strede Európy sa stabilizujú menšie kráľovstvá (Dánske, Švédske, Nórske, Poľské, České a Uhorské). Na východ zaznamenala svoj najväčší rozmach Kyjev - hlavné mesto Kyjevskej Rusi. Na Balkáne znovu dosiahne svoj najväčší rozmach Byzantská ríša, ktorá zanedlho skolabuje pod tlakom križiakov a seldžuckých Turkov. Toto obdobie stredoveku prinieslo aj vznik stredovekého hradu, mohutnej defenzívnej architektúry z kameňa. Hrady sú stavané po celej Európe a počas križiackych vojen aj v Levante. Križiacke vojny poznačili Európy nielen z vojensko-strategického hľadiska, ale aj z kultúrneho hľadiska: rytieri spoznali odlišnú kultúru, luxus a rafinovanosť Arábie a Byzancie, hygienu, lekárstvo, hodváb a korenie. Architektúra je prevažne cirkevná: vo Francúzsku vzniká románsky sloh, budujú sa rozsiahle kláštory a vznikajú mohutné románske baziliky. Vzniká stredoveké mesto ako fenomén, ktorý asi najvýznamnejšie ovplyvnil budúci vývoj Európy, a to sociálny, kultúrny a hospodársky. V mestách vznikajú honosné domy mešťanov s vysokými vežami. Na konci obdobia sa mestá opevňujú obrovskými hradbami a v mestách vznikajú prvé univerzity (Padova a Paríž). Benátky si získali silnú a bohatú autoritu ako kupecká republika, ktorá obchoduje s Levantou a ázijskými krajinami Indiou a Čínou. Na severe Európy sú to bohaté Bruggy a v Severnom a Baltskom mori vznikajú Hanzy. Neskorý stredovek ]] Neskorý stredovek je obdobie počas 14. a 15. storočia a nadväzuje naň doba raného novoveku. Počas neskorého stredoveku došlo k vyvrcholeniu kultúrneho vývoja v podobe vzniku gotického slohu. Priniesol rozchod s tradíciou klasického rímskeho staviteľstva. Gotika sa prejavila aj v Stredomorí. Najkrajšie stavby vznikli vo Francúzsku (napr. Notre-Dame v Paríži), Nemecku (napr. Kolín nad Rýnom), Anglicku (napr. Westminsterské opátstvo), Čechách (napr. Chrám sv. Víta v Prahe), Taliansku (napr. dóm v Miláne) či Španielsku (napr. katedrála v Seville). Posilňujú sa panovnícke právomoci, všeobecne sa prechádza od ústneho k písomnému úradovaniu (kráľovské kancelárie, notáry). Nastávajú zmeny vo vojenstve, nastupujú prvé strelné zbrane, vedú sa dlhé a krvavé konflikty (storočná vojna, vojna ruží, husitské vojny či talianske vojny). K vojnám sa pripája aj morová epidémia, ktorá sa šírila vďaka blchám infikovaných potkanov. Mor doslova kosil obyvateľstvo miest i vidieka, priemerne padla za obeť tretina ľudí. Zlá hygiena a relatívna preľudnenosť miest, extrémna chudoba, vďaka zhoršeniu klimy, a tým nedostatkom úrody došlo k hladomorom. To všetko sa podpísalo pod zúfalý stav spoločnosti na konci stredoveku. Prichádzajú reformačné hnutia, ako sú Husova či Lutherova. Pokrok v technológiách, lodiarstve a kartografii či spochybňovanie dogmatických právd cirkvi - to všetko ústi do éry zámorských objavov. Mikuláš Koperník predkladá heliocentricky model slnečnej sústavy. V Taliansku prichádza humanizmus a blíži sa renesancia. Rozvíja sa bankovníctvo či úvery. Organizuje sa cechová výroba, v Taliansku ale už aj prvé manufaktúry. Obdobie rozkvetu zažívajú kráľovstvá v strednej Európe, a to České, Poľské či Uhorské. Na východe sa po mongolskom vpáde dostali široké oblasti pod vazalstvo Zlatej hordy. Až koncom tohto obdobia sa pod vedením moskovského kniežaťa osamostatnia a porazia Mongolov. Moskovské knieža sa vyhlási za cára. Turci postupne obsadia celú Malú Áziu a snažia sa islamizovať miestnych Grékov. Vo svojej expanzii pokračujú ďalej. Po trojdňovej krvavej bitke na Kosovom poli zaberú celý Balkán a neskôr dobyjú aj Konštantínopol a premenujú ho na Istanbul. Výboje pokračujú hlboko až do strednej Európy, kde ich zastavia až pred bránami Viedne. Stredovek na Slovensku Príchod Slovanov a Veľká Morava Najstaršie slovanské pamiatky nám jednoznačne dokazujú prítomnosť Slovanov na našom území už okolo roku 500. Slovania teda prišli na územie Slovenska (pravdepodobne dvoma cestami - spoza Karpát cez Oravu a druhá časť z juhu proti prúdom riek) dávno pred príchodom nomádskych Avarov. Roku 567 sa Avari objavili v Karpatskej kotline a na dlhé roky poznačilo našich predkov spolužitie s nomádmi, resp. ich mocenská dominancia na južnom Slovensku. Výnimkou je Samova ríša - prvý slovanský štátny útvar v histórii. Po porážke Avarov franským kráľom Karolom Veľkým okolo roku 791 sa Slovania rýchlo osamostatnili spod avarského vplyvu, vytvárali kniežatstvá a budovali hradiská. Prvá písomná zmienka zo slovenského stredoveku sa viaže k roku 828 - vysvätenie kostola salzburským arcibiskupom Adalrámom na majetku kniežaťa Pribinu v Nitre. Slovania vtedy nijako nezaostávali za susedmi v západnej či severnej Európe - budovali sa kostoly, hradiská ako správne centrá, objavuje sa feudálny dvorec. V roku 863 alebo 864 prišli na územie Veľkej Moravy solúnski bratia, ktorí priniesli písmo, známe ako hlaholika a kresťanskú liturgiu. Veľkomoravská ríša existovala až do roku 907, čo je dátum bitiek pri Bratislave. Po rozpade Veľkej Moravy v dôsledku nájazdov Maďarov a vnútorných mocenských rozporov po smrti Svätopluka sa končí raný stredovek na Slovensku. Na severe sa zatiaľ udržali zvyšky obyvateľstva i niektoré hradiská, no v južnejších oblastiach hovoríme o spolunažívaní Maďarov a predkov Slovákov. Územie bolo postupne pričlenené do vznikajúceho arpádovského Uhorska. Vrcholný stredovek na Slovensku a vznik Uhorska V období vrcholného stredoveku zohrávalo Slovensko kľúčovú úlohu v rámci Uhorska, kde vládla dynastia Arpádovcov. Roku 1000 bol korunovaný panovník Štefan I., ktorý budoval krajinu ako mnohonárodnú krajinu, kde pozýval hostí zo západu a východu, kde sa upevnilo kresťanstvo porážkou pohanského povstania, kde bol spísaný zákonník, kde boli zakladané prvé kláštory (Zobor) a opátstva. Slovensko tvorilo v rámci Uhorska časť, nazývanú Nitrianske kniežactvo. Tu sídlil mladší pretendent trónu z kráľovského rodu, viedol vlastný dvor, mal vlastnú armádu, dokonca vlastné mince. Zásahom do pozitívneho vývoja na Slovensku bol mongolský vpád v rokoch 1241 - 1242. Vtedy Mongoli (Tatári) pod vládou Batuchána vtrhli do Uhorska a dva roky tu pustošili, rabovali, chytali ľudí aj dobytok. Kamenné hrady však nedobyli, preto sa kráľ po ich odchode rozhodol budovať po celom kráľovstve strážne hrady, ktoré chránili hranice aj vnútrozemie. Okrem toho pozval hostí z Nemecka - to je začiatok nemeckej alebo mestskej kolonizácie. Postupne získavajú mestá privilégia - výsady a vzniká tak skupina kráľovských miest. Najväčšími mestami hornej časti Uhorska boli Košice, Banská Štiavnica, Trnava a Bratislava. Slovensko bolo v tom čase najurbanizovanejšia časť Uhorska. Koniec obdobia bol v znamení tzv. feudálnej anarchie, kedy dva mocné rody - Omodejovci na východnom Slovensku a Matúš Čák Trenčiansky na západnom Slovensku ohrozovali integritu a správali sa na svojich územiach ako zvrchovaní vládcovia. Neskorý stredovek na Slovensku a koniec stredoveku na Slovensku ]] Počas vlády Karola Róberta z Anjou a jeho následníka Ľudovíta Veľkého dochádza k stabilizácii vývoja, magnáti sú pacifikovaní , rozvíja sa obchod, remeslo a baníctvo. 14. storočie je zlatým vekom Slovenska v stredoveku. Budujú sa ďalšie hrady, kláštory, kostoly a nastupuje gotický sloh. Naopak, nasledujúce storočie je úplným opakom. Po smrti Ľudovíta nasleduje obdobia boja o trón, víťazne vychádza Žigmund Luxemburský, no len čo sa mu podarí zabezpečiť situáciu v Uhorsku, odchádza bojovať proti Husitom do Čiech. Profitujú iba mestá, najmä tie banské a Bratislava - obľúbené sídlo Žigmuda. Tu realizuje gotickú prestavbu hradu, do podoby ako ho poznáme dodnes. Po jeho smrti sa situácia opakuje, svojvôľa veľmožov, bratríci na Slovensku (ako zástupcovia nedospelého kráľa Ladislava Pohrobka) síce prinášajú aj skazu, ale aj kultúrnu a písomnú češtinu, ktorá sa tu nadlho udrží. Stabilizáciu prináša iba vláda Mateja Korvína v polovici 15. storočia. Na východnom Slovensku vzniká Pentapolitana - združenie piatich bohatých miest, ktoré predávajú tokajské víno do Poľska. Košice budujú dom sv. Alžbety, najčistejšiu gotickú stavbu Slovenska. V Levoči pôsobí Majster Pavol z Levoče - sochár svetového významu. Po tomto krátkom období pokoja prichádza vláda dvoch posledných uhorských kráľov Vladislava II. a Ľudovíta II. z rodu Jagelovcov, kedy feudálna anarchia dosiahne najväčšie rozmery. Lúpežní rytieri, úpadok kláštorov, epidémie v mestách, pokles počtu obyvateľov, Dóžovo povstanie poddaných a nasledujúci „krvavý snem“, kde šľachta odhlasuje večné poddanstvo, kruté dávky a roboty poddaných, krvavo potlačené banícke povstanie. Záver stredoveku predstavuje pre Uhorsko, rovnako ako aj ostatné okolité krajiny bitka pri Moháči v roku 1526. Kráľ Ľudovít II. na čele malého (25 000 vojakov), zle vybaveného a nevycvičeného vojska stojí voči profesionálnej, skúsenej a dobre vyzbrojenej armáde sultána Süleymana I. (100 000 vojakov). Po jeho smrti prechádza vláda nad Uhorskom a Čechami do rúk Habsburgovcov. Kráľ v stredoveku